The Boy Is Mine
by D-TokTokKito
Summary: Mitsuru dan Yukari memperebutkan Minato! Karena mereka berdua menyukainya, dan Minato menyukai keduanya. nah loh gimana tuh? BACA! Typo, OOC dikit, terlalu drama. Rated? Bisa M ato T. Tapi lebih ke T. terserah deh.-oneshot-


HELLO!

Ini dia D-TokTokKito ingin mengeluari fic baru! Yaaay :D. Kalian tau kenapa diberi nama The Boy Is Mine by Brandy? Ehem, jadi gini ceritanya ya, Kito mau cerita nih, jadi gini… Udah yah baca aja Kito males ceritaiinnya. Maap ye. BACA!

* * *

><p>Sudah lama Mitsuru menyukai Minato. Entah kenapa, setiap Minato lewat di hadapannya, ia selalu gugup atau deg-degan. Apalagi kalau Minato berbicara dengannya, pasti muka Mitsuru memerah. Alesan Mitsuru seperti itu karena, waktu pertama kali melihat Minato, ia sudah tau bahwa Minatolah kekasih idamannya. Tampan, pintar, pendiam, juga cool. Itulah cowok yang dicari-cari oleh Mitsuru. Sekarang Mitsuru mencoba untuk mengajaknya keluar.<p>

Tidak hanya Mitsuru, melainkan Yukari. Kenapa? Waktu pertama kali mengantar Minato ke sekolah, ada sebuah 'aura' yang menarik perhatiannya. Tidak hanya Yukari, cewek lainpun juga. 3 bulan setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Yukari ingin mengajaknya keluar. Dengan hati berdetak kencang. Pada saat itulah, mereka dekat.

* * *

><p>Pada saat istirahat...<p>

Yukari menghampiri Minato yang menuju ke pintu keluar. "Hey, Minato," Katanya. "Kau ada waktu luang pada saat pulang sekolah?"

"Hm?" Minato menengok kepadanya. "Oh, Yukari," dia senyum terpaksa sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. "Ah, maaf Yukari, aku sudah ada janji."

Yukari heran. "Eh?" Lagi? Pikir Yukari. "Sama siapa?" dia melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sama Mitsuru." Jawabnya singkat. "Tadi pagi dia baru saja mengajakku pergi," dia teringat sesuatu. "Yukari, aku ke Hidetoshi dulu, ya. Dada..." Dia lalu meninggalkan Yukari.

"Sebentar!" Yukari menarik tangan kanan Minato yang ingin membuka pintu. "Emang mau ngapain?"

"Katanya Mitsuru _metting _hari ini dibatalkan," dia tersenyum. "Biasalah, OSIS." Yukari hanya bisa mendengus. "Sudah ya, aku lagi terburu-buru nih. Keburu masuk kelas," dia membuka pintu dan keluar sambil meninggalkan lambaian untuk Yukari.

"Y-ya..." Yukari terpaksa membalas lambainnya dengan ketidakikhlasannya. "Mitsuru lagi, Mitsuru lagi." Gugamnya. "Kenapa ya sekarang Mitsuru sering mengajak Minato?"

Yup, Mitsuru memang sudah keempat kalinya mengajak keluar Minato.

"Hmph..."

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah...<p>

Minato cepat-cepat berlari menuju Mitsuru yang berada ditempat biasanya. "H-hai Mitsuru senpai," katanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Oh! Minato!" kejut Mitsuru. "K-kau kelihatannya sangat berkeringat. Sini, aku lap," Mitsuru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantongnya lalu mengelap keringat-keringat yang ada di Minato.

"Ah! Terima kasih senpai!" Minato membungkuk. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Hmm..." Mitsuru melipat kedua tangannya. "Kita ke bioskop aja, nonton apa kek yang seru,"

"Wah, ide bagus! Aku tau apa yang harus kita tonton!" serunya.

"Emang apa?"

Minato mengajak Mitsuru ke bioskop yang bertempat di Tatsumi Port Island.

"Woy, kita mau nonton apa?"

"Udah, ikutin aku aja, tutup mata, ya!" perintah Minato. Mitsuru melakukan apa yang diperintah Minato.

"Mbak, beli tiket buat nonton yang itu ya," "1000 yen? 2 orang ya, sama satu orang ini." "Oke, Mitsuru-senpai," selesai membeli tiket, Minato menarik tangan Mitsuru untuk ke pintu 3. (Biasalah, yang di bioskop-bioskop gitu.)

Saat film diputar, ada adegan tidak pantas untuk dilihat, saat itu, Mitsuru _take her time_ untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memeluk Minato, PDKT gitu. Saat dipeluk oleh Mitsuru, hati Minato berdetak kencang. Waduh, jangan-jangan aku juga... gumam Minato.

Setelah keluar dari bioskop, Minato berpura-pura untuk basa-basi, "Serem kan film nya?"

"Iya, serem banget," Mitsuru...biasalah, pura-pura buat Minato 'kagum'. "Tadi aja aku jadi peluk kau, Arisato."

"Haha...iya, abisnya terlalu serem ya?"

"Uh-huh, aku sampe merinding."

"Umm...kalau begitu, senpai mau makan?" tawar Minato.

"O-oh, boleh," senyum sang senpai Minato. #eaa "Sekarang aku yang traktir, ya,"

"Kalau boleh," Minato membalas senyumannya.

Mereka makan di Hagakure Ramen dan pulang ke asrama bersama-sama.

* * *

><p>Mereka telah sampai di asrama diakhiri oleh tertawa. Saat itu, Yukari, yang sedang membaca majalah di sofa kecil, memandang mereka heran. Yukari sangaaaat cemburu terhadap Mitsuru. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Mitsuru-senpai merebut cowok idamanku! Pikir Yukari. Saatnya berbicara padanya!<p>

"Ah..hahaha...yaudah, aku ke kamar dulu ya," ucap si emo. "Ada PR, daa..."

"Dada..." Mitsuru membalas lambaiannya sambil tersenyum. Minato hilang dari hadapannya. "Hari yang indah," gumamnya.

* * *

><p>-Yukari's POV-<p>

Hmph...kata dia hari ini hari yang indah? Dasar! Bisanya merebut cowok idaman orang! Minato itu akan jadi pacarku! Bukan milik Mitsuru! Uoohh! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia merebut Minato! Tidak bisa! Pokoknya ga bisa! Yaudah, aku ngomong aja sama dia!

-End Yukari's POV- *Singkat amat yak?*

* * *

><p>Amarah Yukari dipendam dulu olehnya. Dia hanya ingin berbicara baik-baik dan <em>get this straight. <em>"Mitsuru-senpai," panggilnya.

"Apa?" sahut Mitsuru.

"Aku butuh berbicara kepadamu," Yukari terlihat sangat serius.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Command room."

* * *

><p>"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Mitsuru sambil duduk di ujung sofa yang panjang.<p>

"Aku ingin langsung _to the point,_" Yukari membari nada serius kepadanya. "Kenapa yah, akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengajak Minato keluar?"

"Ada masalah?" Mitsuru menaruh kaki kanannya ke kaki kirinya. "Suaramu kedengaran sangat tidak senang,"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja," Yukari beralasan, sebenarnya dia memang tidak senang.

"Hmhm...bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? _Well,_ aku hanya ingin mengajaknya keluar _and have some fun time_ bersamanya, itu saja." Jelasnya. "Kalau kamu? Mengapa kau juga sering mengajak Minato keluar?"

"Aku memang sering mengajaknya keluar kok," jawab Yukari cepat. "aku memang teman baiknya dia."

"Oh, kau yakin?" Mitsuru mengangkat alisnya yang kanan.

"Iyalah yakin, orang udah lama kok,"

"Terus, kenapa kau membicarakan ini kalau kau teman baiknya?" sekarang Mitsuru melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oke, aku akan jujur disini," Yukari mendekati Mitsuru dengan 'aura' gelapnya; evil grin. "Kau ingin tau kenapa aku ingin membicarakan ini? 3 kata: Jangan Dekati Minato. _He's mine_."

"_Pardon me?_ Milikmu? Hello, ini nyata bukan khayal," sindir Mitsuru pedas.

"Ya, dia memang milikku!" Yukari menyadarkan sesuatu. "Ohh, maksudmu mengatakan seperti itu karena kau juga suka padanya?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Mitsuru memerah. "U-uh... bu-bukan, maksudnya itu..." ia gugup.

Ugh, benar kataku! Kesal Yukari dalam hati. "_am i correct_?"

"I-iy-iya sih, i-iya memang aku suka padanya!" Tibat-tiba Mitsuru percaya diri. "Aku memang suka padanya karena dia memang cowok idamanku! Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku memang sudah suka kepada Minato! Dia memang tipe miliku!"

"Idamanmu?" Yukari mengepal tangan kanannya. "DIA ITU IDAMANKU!" teriaknya.

Mitsuru berdiri dan, "TIDAK! DIA MILIKKU!"

* * *

><p>Tok tok tok...<p>

"Ya?" sahut Minato yang sedang mengerjakan PR-nya mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Kakak, ini aku," kata seseorang di belakang pintu, Minako.

"Oh, ya, masuk saja Minako."

Minako membuka pintu kamar Minato dengan membawa sebuah buku. "Kakak sedang apa?"

"Kerjain PR lanjutan," jawabnya sambil menulis. "Emang kamu udah selesai?"

"Udah, tadi disekolah," Minako duduk di tempat tidur Minato. "Ada kesulitan?"

"Ngga kok, ngga papa," jawabnya. "Ayo sedikit lagi, dan selesai!" ia langsung memutar kursinya ke arah Minako. "Apa yang membuatmu kesini, Minako?"

"Gini kakak," Minako menghela napas. "Maafkan aku Yukari-chan, Mitsuru-senpai," Gumamnya. "Aku ingin curhat denganmu. Sebenarnya bukan curhatku, tapi curhat orang lain." Dia menunduk.

"Curhat orang lain?" Minato menatap Minako dalam2. "Curhat siapa?"

"Curhatnya Yukari-chan dan Mitsuru-senpai," Minako memberikan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Buku apa ini?"

"Itu buku curhatan antara Yukari-chan dan Mitsuru-senpai yang penting-penting," jawabnya dengan nada 'kasihan'.

"Kerajinan amat," kata Minato sebelum membuka buku itu. Dan, memang benar, isinya tentang curhatan mereka. "HAH?" Minato hampir kena kejang-kejang. Minako hanya bisa duduk diam dan menunggu reaksi kakaknya.

"Minato...Minato...semua ada namaku, kenapa?" gumamnya.

"Lihat yang paling belakang, kakak," pinta Minako.

Sesuai perintah Minako, Minato membuka halaman paling belakang yang diberi judul THE MOST IMPORTANT. Dan isinya... "WHAT?" Minato kaget saat melihat curhatan Yukari-chan.

_Yukari-chan bilang : "Hei, Minako, aku ingin tau tentang kakakmu," "Memang ada apa?" "Ng-ngga apa-apa, cuman pingin tau aja," "Well, dia itu pendiam, keren, pintar dan—" "Bukan itu maksudku! Tipe cewek dia seperti apa?" "Hmm...tidak bisa di katakan oleh kata-kata sih, tapi, intinya tipe dia itu ceria, tidak cerewet, tidak suka mengatur-ngatur dan setia dalam hidupnya," "eh, yang bener?" "Iya," "Minako, aku mau curhat sama kamu," "Kenapa lagi? Tentang Minato lagi?" "I-iya sih, tau ga, aku suka padanya." "Hah?" "Tap-tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" "I-iya deh," "Aku tuh suka sama dia..."_

"In-ini serius, Minako?" Minato shock.

Minako mengangguk. "Kalau menurut kakak, bagaimana si Yukari-chan?"

"Ya, harus aku akui, dia itu cantik, dan, yaa...aku suka padanya." Minato keceplosan. "—oppss!"

"Beneran?" Minako melotot. "Eh, kakak suka sama Yukari-chan?" nada suara Minako berubah jadi senang.

"Iy-iya..."

"Cob-coba buka halaman selanjutnya, curhatan Mitsuru-senpai," Perintah Minako.

Lagi-lagi sesuai perintah Minako, Minato membuka curhatan seniornya.

_Tadi Mitsuru-senpai bilang : "Hey, Arisato, aku ingin curhat. Ten-tentang kakak mu lagi." "Eh? Ada apa?" "Jangan bilang siapa siapa ya!" "Iya, senpai. Pasti." "Kau tau? Saat kau datang kesini bersama kakakmu pertama kali, aku sudah berpikir, bahwa kakakmu itu…calon kekasihku." Tadinya aku ingin bilang : PD amat dah lo. Tapi, aku pendam. "Kau tau dari mana?" "So-soalnya dia itu memang tipe cowokku. Tampan, pintar, pendiam dan pintar." "Oh, berarti senpai suka dong sama Minato?" "Ku-kurasa begitu…"_

Minato langsung kejang-kejang. "Ini ga boong nih Minako? Asli? Murni?" Minato tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bohong? Lihat saja judulnya, THE MOST IMPORTANT. Aku juga tidak ingin berbohong padamu," Minako menghampiri Minato yang duduk dikursi. "Karena kau kakak terbaik." Dia tersenyum.

"Ahah, kau juga adik terbaik yang aku miliki," Minato mengelus belakang kepala adiknya. "Walaupun kita berbeda 2 menit,"

"Menurut kakak, Mitsuru-senpai sikapnya bagaimana terharap kakak?" Minako mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kakaknya.

"Ya, sama halnya seperti Yukari—"

"Kakak suka padanya?" dengan cepat Minako memotong pembicaraan Minato. "Katanya sama halnya seperti Yukari,"

"Bisa dibliang begitu." Dia menunduk.

"Terus, jadi, kakak lebih pilih yang mana?" Minako mengambil buku yang berada di tangan Minato. "Mereka suka pada kakak, dan kakak suka pada keduanya. Nanti gimana?"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka mereka suka pada kakak," dia mengaruk-garuk rambutnya. "Harus kuakui, aku juga suka pada mereka. Keduanya itu memang menarik perhatianku. Tapi…"

"Kalau aku beri tau mereka kalau kakak suka sama mereka boleh ga?"

Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak dulu, harus kupikirkan dulu. Pikir Minato. Kalau bilang tidak, Yukari dan Senpai akan terus merebutku. Kalau bilang boleh, Minako akan kasih tau mereka dan mereka akan salting. Hmhmhm…

"Boleh," akhirnya Minato memilih kata itu. "Biar mereka tau kalau kakak suka sama mereka,"

"Tapi, kalau mereka berantem merebut kakak, gimana? Kalau dibilang playboy sama orang lain, gimana?" Minako mengingatkan.

"Kalo aku sih bilang aja, 'soalnya dua-duanya suka sama gue'. Selesai." Jawab Minato dengan santainya.

"Yakin?"

"Iya,"

"Yaudah. Cukup aku disini, aku kekamarku dulu ya, dada…" Minako menuju ke pintu.

"Hey, sini dulu," tiba-tiba Minato berbalik arah; kea rah Minako.

"Apa?"

"Beri kecupan dulu dong,"

"Hah, ingat masa kecil," Minako tidak bisa melawan kakaknya, jadi, dia benar-benar mencium pipinya dan pergi meninggalkan lambaian.

"Memang mereka benar-benar menyukai ku?"

* * *

><p>Dengan hentakan kaki Yukari dengan kepercayaan dirinya, dia mengampiri Mitsuru yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah (Emang ada?). "Hey, kau pasti akan kecewa apa yang akan kubicarakan," katanya dengan kepercayaan tinggi tingkat bidadari. (Bosen tingkat dewa mulu)<p>

"Sebaliknya, kau akan kecewa apa yang akan kukatakan," balas Mitsuru pedas.

"_Well_, aku dapat informasi PENTING dari Minako," Yukari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak hanya kau, aku juga," Kata Mitsuru tak kalah tegasnya.

"Minato suka padaku." Kata mereka bersamaan.

* * *

><p>-Yukari's POV-<p>

Apa? Minato suka pada Mitsuru? Tapi, kata Minako Minato suka padaku! Bukan pada manusia-sok-sopan didepanku ini! Minako tidak bohongkan? Atau…Minato suka padaku dan padanya?

* * *

><p>-Mitsuru's POV-<p>

Tidak bisa dipercaya! Arisato sudah bilang padaku bahwa Minato menyukaiku! Kenapa Takeba bilang Minato suka padanya? Jangan-jangan, Minato suka kami berdua? *Gasp*

* * *

><p>"Aku mengerti sekarang," Mitsuru menutup kedua matanya. "Jadi, Minato itu suka pada kita berdua, ya?" dia tertawa kecil.<p>

"Aku tau kau tidak menerimanya," Yukari membalikkan badannya, "Akupun juga begitu," _she's about to leave_. Tapi, Mitsuru cepat-cepat mengatakan,

"Memang, aku tidak menerimanya, tapi, satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan,"

"Apa?" Yukari membalikan setengah badannya.

"Berbicara pada Minato, siapa yang akan dia pilih." Mitsuru membuka matanya.

Yukari hanya bisa meng-*gasp*, mengerutkan alisnya dan mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dengan jarak agak jauh, untuk berbicara pada calon kekasih mereka. Dan, ditemukanlah Minato yang sedang berbicara pada adiknya, Minako.<p>

"Hati-hati ya," Minato tersenyum. "Jaga jarak sama Junpei, ntar kamu diapa-apain lho,"

"Ya ngga lah," dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Junpei kan orangnya baik, kadang-kadang ngeres juga sih," dia meninggalkan Minato dengan kata, 'berangkat ya, dada' dan senyuman kasih sayang.

Kesempatan untuk Yukari dan Mitsuru pun datang, "Minato." Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Hm? Oh, Yukari, Senpai. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu," Mitsuru angkat bicara. "Aku dan Takeba dapat 'informasi' dari adikmu,"

"Bahwa kamu suka pada kami, ya?" Yukari mendekatkan dirinya ke Minato.

"*Gulp*" Minato langsung keringet dingin. "Ka-kalian tau dari mana?"

"Kamu tidak dengar, ya?" Mitsuru mengikuti Yukari. "Dari Minako,"

"Ayo jawab." Kata Yukari tegas.

"Harus kuakui, aku memang suka pada kalian berdua," Minato mundur selangkah sambil menunduk. "Habis, kalian dekat sih padaku," dia mengaku.

"Kalau kau suka pada kami berdua, kau lebih memilih siapa?" kata Yukari.

"Ak-aku tidak bisa memilih, kalian terlalu sempurna, bahkan, kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai kekasih," Minato mengaku lagi. Yukari dan Mitsuru secara tiba-tiba mem-blush.

"B-Benarkah?" kata mereka berdua tidak percaya. Minato hanya mengangguk.

Hening.

"Tetapi," Yukari angkat bicara. "Aku tidak terima, masa kau menyukaiku tapi juga menyukai dia?" Yukari menunjuk ke arah Mitsuru.

"Aku setuju, rasanya tidak adil jika kau kencan kami berdua. Ntar, kau dianggap playboy," Mitsuru melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak bisa memilih," Minato memegang pundak Yukari dan Mitsuru. "Tapi, aku rasa aku lebih menganggap Yukari jadi kekasihku. Tapi, tetap saja, aku juga memilih Mitsuru-senpai,"

Yukari dan Mitsuru nge-blush lagi.

"Hmph, aku ingin pulang," Yukari langsung meninggalkan latar tanpa melihat ke belakang. Tinggallah Mitsuru dan Minato.

"Kau, benar-benar menyukaiku, Arisato?" wajah Mitsuru tambah merah.

"Iya," "Tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, aku lebih sering keluar dengan Yukari, ya?" "Ah, aku tidak bisa memilih, Mitsuru, aku pergi dulu ya," Minato ingin pergi, tapi, sebelumnya, "Oh, ya,"

"Ada apa?" Mitsuru menghadap ke Minato.

"Sini," Minato memberi isyarat untuk Mitsuru mendekatinya. "Jangan bilang Yukari, ya?" Minato memegang dagu Mitsuru.

"Ha?" Tiba-tiba…

Minato mencium bibir Mitsuru! MINATO MENCIUM BIBIR MITSURU!

"A-a-ah-ahh…" Wajah Mitsuru merah semerah tomat.

"Yaudah, aku tinggal dulu ya," Minato langsung meninggalkan Mitsuru.

Hening.

"D-dia…benar-benar men-menciumku?" Mitsuru masih shock sekaligus senang.

* * *

><p>(OKEE! Sekarang saatnya untuk drama yang sebenarnya. Yaitu Mitsuru dan Yukari menyanyikan lagu The Boy is Mine by Brandy! Latarnya tetap di sekolah, pokoknya kaya glee cast gitu lah! Yowes, mari mulai dramanya!)<p>

*Music plays* (B.G.M : The Boy Is Mine –Brandy)

Dengan gaya ala catwalk, Yukari langsung berjalan ke arah dimana Mitsuru Kirijo berada yang sedang ingin membuka pintu kelasnya. (A/N : M = Mitsuru. Y = Yukari)

**Y** : *Memegang pundak Mitsuru dari belakang* Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?

Mitsuru tau lagu itu, by Brandy. Tentang memperebutkan seorang lelaki antara dua perempuan. Secara tiba-tiba dia membalas,

**M** : Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar.

**Y **: Yeah, you do too but, hmm

I just wanted to know do you know

somebody named...

*chuckle* you know his name

**M** : Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name.

**Y** : I just wanted to let you know, he's mine!

**M** : Uh,no, no he's mine…

Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua berbalik arah dan jalan ke arah yang berbeda.

**Y&M **: You need to give it up,

Had about enough,

It's not hard to see,

The boy is mine.

I'm sorry that you,

Seem to be confused,

He belongs to me,

The boy is mine…

**Y** : I think it's time we got this straight…

Yukari mengajak Mitsuru duduk dengan bahasa isyarat.

Let's sit and talk, face to face

There is no way you could mistake him, for your man

Are you insane?

Mitsuru duduk didepan Yukari.

**M** : See I know that you may be…

Just a bit jealous of me.

Cause you're blind if you can't see,

That his love is all in me.

**Y** : See I tried to hesitate,

I didn't want to say, what he told me…

He said, without me

He couldn't make it through the day

Ain't that a shame?

**M** : And maybe you misunderstood…!

Cause I can't see how he could.

Wanna take his time and that's all good.

All of my love was all it took!

Yukari dan Mitsuru berdiri keluar dari sekolah Gekkoukan. Mereka berjalan sambil berhadapan dengan tampang wajah yang evil grin.

**Y&M **: You need to give it up…

Had about enough…

It's not hard to see…

The boy is mine.

I'm sorry that you…

Seem to be confused, (confused)

He belongs to me…

The boy is mine.

Mitsuru menuju ke Palauwnia mall. Yukari mengikutinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba, Mitsuru berhenti berlangkah dan membalikkan badan.

**M** : Must you do the things you do,

Keep on acting like a fool.

You need to know, it's me not you.

And if you didn't know it, girl it's true.

**Y** : I think that you should realize!

And try to understand, why…

He is a part of my life.

I know it's killing you inside!

Dengan nada tinggi, Mitsuru membalasnya.

**M** : You can say what you wanna say!

What we have, you can't take!

From the truth, you can't escape!

I can tell the real, from the fake!

**Y** : When will you get the picture,

You're the past, I'm the future. (**M **: Me? The past? Oh god, you've make a big mistake!(^))

Get away, it's my time to shine!

If you didn't know, the boy is mine!

Mitsuru dan Yukari langsung berhadapan sambil memutar badannya. (Yang kaya film drama gitu loh, kan kalo sok sok berantem kaya gitu.)

**M** : You need to give it up

Had about enough (**Y** : enough)

It's not hard to see (**Y** : to see)

The boy is mine (**Y** : the boy is mine)

I'm sorry that you (**Y** : sorry that you)

Seem to be confused (**Y **: seem to be confused)

He belongs to me (**Y** : he belongs to me)

The boy is mine (**Y** : the boy is mine)

Mereka langsung berpisah dan kembali ke sekolah sambil bergaya ala catwalk lagi. Dengan cepat.

**Y** : You need to give it up (**M** : ooh)

Had about enough (**M** : had about enough)

It's not hard to see (**M** : he's mine he's mine he's mine he's mine!)

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you (**M** : I'm so sorry)

Seem to be confused (**M** : you seem to be confused)

He belongs to me (**M** : he belongs to me)

The boy is mine.

Mereka sampai disekolah sambil membuka pintu masuk sekolah ala orang lagi dikejar zombie dengan lembutnya. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 2. Lalu, Mitsuru melipat kedua tangannya sambil membalikan badanya dengan pelan dan tegas. Yukari menatapnya tajam.

**M** : You can't destroy this love I've found.

Your silly games, I won't allow.

The boy is mine, without a doubt.

You might as well throw in the towel.

**Y** : What makes you think that he wants you?

When I'm the one that brought him to.

This special place that's in my heart.

Cause he was my love, right from the start…

Mitsuru memutar bola matanya dan menuju ke rooftop.

*Sambil jalan*

**M** : You need to give it up

**Y** : Had about enough

**M** : It's not hard to see

**Y** : The boy is mine oohh

I'm sorry that you (**M** : I'm sorry that you)

**Y **: Seem to be confused

**M** : He belongs to me (belongs to me)

**Y **: The boy is mine

Sampai di rooftop, Yukari langsung berlari ke depan hadapan Mitsuru.

**Y** : You need to give it up! *Sambil dorong pelan pundak Mitsuru dengan tulunjuknya*

**M** : Had about enough *Melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yukari*

**Y** : It's not hard to see

**M** : The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you… (**Y** : Mine!)

**M** : Seem to be confused

**Y** : He belongs to me

**M** : The boy is mine

Mereka berlari menuju ke pagar yang berlawanan arah dan memegangnya,

You need to give it up(**M** : not yours)

Had about enough(**Y** : but mine)

Lalu mereka lepas dari pagarnya dan berhadapan seperti harimau mengaum.

It's not hard to see(**M** : not yours)

The boy is mine(**Y** : but mine)

**Y&M **: I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

^ : Karya author sendiri.

Hening sebentar.

"Kau tau?" Mitsuru angkat bicara. "Minato pernah menciumku."

"Apa!" Yukari kaget. Dia langsung terdiam. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Mitsuru meninggalkan Yukari di tempat.

* * *

><p>WOKEEH!<p>

Akhirnya selese juga dah nih cerita -_- panjang beuuutzzz. t OAO t

Maap endingnya ga enak. Takut kepanjangan.

Review please? :D


End file.
